Crest of Friendship, Crest of Love
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Takes place during "The Crest of Friendship". Matt and Sora get trapped in a cave-in together.


Sorato ho! This takes place during the first season episode "The Crest of Friendship". I'm  
lazy and I don't feel like writing out the whole first half so it starts when Joe, Matt, TK,  
and their Digimon are in the cave trying to get Sora to get ahold of herself. I don't own  
Digimon. The song belongs to Jessica Andrews. Arigato, on with the fic!  
  
As Matt and Joe shook Sora the cave started to shake and rumble.   
"Cave in! Everyone out!" Matt yelled, pushing TK toward the exit. He was last to  
leave and suddenly he realized Sora was still sitting in the same position she'd been in.  
"Sora!" he yelled, turning back to grab her.  
All at once the roof caved in, catching Matt in the middle of the back. "MATT!!!!!"  
TK screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt coughed in the settling dust and tried to sit up. He found that his legs and lower  
back were trapped under a pile of rocks bigger then WarGreymon. It totally blocked off  
the exit of the tunnel. There was a thin crack in the roof that letting some light in. He  
could see Sora sitting just a few feet away, still oblivious to the outside world.  
"Sora! Sora, *cough cough* snap out of it." But it was no use. After twenty minutes  
of trying he began to weaken. As his head sank to the floor, he softly sang a song his  
mother used to sing to him before the divorce.   
"I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders,  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough,  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities,  
Any time any where any thing,  
I'm strong enough..." His world slipped into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joe desperately tried to comfort TK, who was crying. "I'm sure Matt and Sora are  
both OK! But what would Matt do?"   
TK sniffed. "He'd go 'feat Piedmon and then come rescue me, 'cause he knows I'm a  
big boy."  
"And Matt's even older then you, so shouldn't we take care of Piedmon? After that  
everyone can come back and help dig them out."  
TK nodded.   
"But what about us? Without Matt and Sora we can't even Digivolve, so we'd be  
pretty useless against Piedmon." Biyomon said, and Gabumon nodded. Joe frowned but  
TK came up with the solution.  
"You guys gotta help me 'tect Kari. I can't let any thing happen to her or Tai'll be  
mad."  
They nodded, and everyone ran off toward the battlefield.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora sat up suddenly, Matt was singing. She cried out as she saw him fall unconscious.  
Scrambling over to him she began to shift the rocks off him. She pulled him out into the  
open and saw that his back was cut up pretty badly. She looked around for something to  
use as bandages and finally settled on her own shirt, Matt was out cold anyway. Pulling it  
over her head she began to tear it into one long strip. Once she was done she carefully  
removed Matt's shirt and wrapped the make-shift bandage around him, making sure all the  
cuts and scraps were covered. Then she tied the two ends together. So she wouldn't  
freeze to death she put Matt's shirt on and went in search of firewood. Once she had a  
pretty good pile she found a couple rocks and lit the wood. If Matt lived through the night  
he'd most likely make it. If not, well, then she'd be alone until someone found her. She  
looked down at him, he looked so peaceful, not like the rebel he was during the day. She  
blushed as she thought of the chorus to the song Matt had been singing.  
Cause when you're holding me like this,  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch,  
I'm completely defenseless,  
Baby it's almost too much,  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love.   
Sora realized something; she was falling in love. With Matt. Her crest began to glow  
faintly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt struggled to wake up. When he finally opened his eyes the first thing he noticed  
was Sora, the second thing the fact that Sora was wearing his shirt. "What are you doing  
with my shirt?" he asked groggily.  
"Matt. Oh! Uh, well, mine's kinda unavalable at the moment."  
"Huh?" he tried to sit up but pain tore through his back. Sora pushed him back down.   
"You need to rest."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"Thirty hours, at least."  
"You haven't slept in thirty hours!?!"  
She shook her head.  
"Then you need the rest. But one question, what snapped you out of whatever trance  
you were in?"  
"It was that song, it reminded me of how strong I really am."  
Matt noticed something and frowned, Sora's crest was glowing. She stretched out on  
the stone floor and promptly fell asleep. Matt smiled as he watched her every move. He'd  
had a crush on her forever, but he figured she was as good as Tai's. The Crest of Love  
glowing now put a whole new spin on things. He had always considered her his friend,  
more then Gabumon and even TK. The Crest of Friendship glowed brightly. It glowed  
even brighter when he realized where Sora's shirt had gone. She had used it for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora was awakened by a bright light. It was Matt, his crest glowing brightly.   
"Sora, I... I love you." he said. Sora's crest grew brighter.  
"I love you too, Matt." Sora all but whispered.  
They moved closer and their lips brushed. Both their crests flared and mixed to creat a  
beautiful lavendar light, but Matt and Sora never noticed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*On the battlefeild*  
A lavender light shot out from somewhere and sped toward the battling monsters.  
While WarGreymon, Zudomon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterrimon and  
Lilymon tried to stand up to Piedmon, Biyomon and Gabumon protected the kids from  
stray attacks. The lavendar light covored both of them.  
"Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to... Pheonixmon!"  
"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
"Pheonixmon!"  
"MetalGarurumon!"  
"DNA Digivolve to... Angeldramon!"  
Angeldramon looked like a huge human with firey wings and parts of it made of metal.  
It was unclear whether Angeldramon was male or female. It turned to stare squarely at  
Piedmon.  
"Angel Fire!" Fire erupted from Angeldramon's hands and destroyed Piedmon on the  
spot. Angeldramon glowed lavendar and dedigivolved to Yokomon and Tsunomon. They  
all ran towards the sorce of the light, they were sure they'd find Matt and Sora at the other  
end.  
*******************  
Sora and Matt were locked in a passionate kiss when the wall of rock collapsed. They  
quickly jumped apart and turned to face all the other Digidestined.  
"D-did I just see you kissing?" Tai asked.  
Sora blushed and Matt nodded.  
"Am I gonna be an uncle?" TK asked suspiciosly.  
"Eventually." Sora said coyly, sliding closer to Matt.  
********************  
That night everyone went to sleep early except for Matt, Sora and Tai.  
"Are you ok with this Tai?" Sora asked.  
"I am. You two are my best friends and I'm so glad you're happy. One condition  
though, your first boy has to be named after me!"  
"Hm... Tai Ishida... That's scary, we'll give him Tai as a middle name." Matt laughed.  
"Ok." Tai said. 


End file.
